1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to maintenance and janitorial equipment, and more particularly, to a refuse holder which is designed to hold refuse as well as store and transport janitorial supplies.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Equipment for holding and transporting cleaning items is commercially available. One example of a bucket having storage receptacles is shown in my U.S. Design Pat. No. 350,632 which was issued on Sep. 13, 1994. Cleaning supplies, such as for example, spray bottles, towels, brushes and sponges, as well as other cleaning items suited to the type of maintenance/cleaning to be performed, may be required to be carried from room to room, such as, in office complexes, hotels, schools and other buildings.
One typical holder for janitorial supplies is a janitorial cart, which generally have open shelves for placement of items thereon, and wheels to facilitate moving the items.
Large trash cans often are used by janitorial staff to empty smaller waste baskets or refuse containers in offices, schools, homes, hospitals and other locations.
A need exists for an improved device which may be used to collect refuse, and at the same time, may hold and transport janitorial supplies.